


Warriors Alligned

by changingdestiny4



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Arrow & The Winter Soldier crossover, Battle For The Triskellion, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, Hydra Uprising, Project Insight (Referenced), Roy & Thea Are Good Friends With Steve & Sharon & Natasha, Roy & Thea Fight Alongside Sharon, S.H.I.E.L.D. vs HYDRA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingdestiny4/pseuds/changingdestiny4
Summary: Following an assignment for S.H.I.E.L.D. on behalf of A.R.G.U.S, Roy and Thea find themselves caught up in the HYDRA uprising and join forces with their friend, Agent Sharon Carter, in defending the Triskellion following the launching of Insight.
Relationships: Roy Harper & Thea Queen & Sharon Carter & Steve Rogers, Roy Harper/Thea Queen
Kudos: 2





	Warriors Alligned

**Author's Note:**

> For the first time, since both my Arrow/Flash and “Crisis” mild correction stories, this will be my first official and major crossover, one that’s partially outside of the Arrowverse. And it will be a crossover between the Arrowverse and the MCU and in that Roy and Thea will be involved in the events of “Captain America: The Winter Soldier” in regards to the HYDRA uprising after Steve exposed them.
> 
> This will also be my first one shot honoring the request of a reviewer of mine named Meli2020, over on FanFiction.net, in regards to writing some Roy/Thea stories

Roy and Thea were currently at the Triskelion and waiting to be debriefed by a high ranking S.H.I.E.L.D. agent from the top brass regarding their assistance in helping a recent operation. Earlier they’d been requested by Director Michaels of A.R.G.U.S., who was also a good friend and ally of theirs, and also of Oliver and his team which they themselves were members of, to fly to Washington D.C. and assist a S.H.I.E.L.D. team in transporting a classified 084 to a highly secure location, one with far more advanced security than the latter organization’s facility known as the Fridge.

They had agreed and after arriving in D.C., been escorted to the Triskelion and into the office belonging to S.H.I.E.L.D. Deputy Director Maria Hill who, after greeting them, had given them their instructions on what to do and that Agent Clint Barton, code named Hawkeye and an Avenger, would be assisting them in this endeavor.

Following that, Roy and Thea had met up with Barton, exchanged pleasantries, and then the three of them had proceeded to their assignment, Roy wearing his Arsenal uniform, Thea wearing her Speedy uniform except it was black instead of red this time while having a yellow cape and hood attached to it, and Clint wearing his Hawkeye uniform.

The whole thing had gone off without a hitch and the 084 had been safely secured and placed under heavy guard. Afterwards Thea and Roy had been transported back to the Triskelion for debriefing while Clint received instructions that he’d been assigned to a mission overseas and was then transported to his assigned location.

They were currently seated on chairs right next to each other and waiting, wondering as to what the delay was. After some time, an agent entered and apologized for the delay, explaining that S.H.I.E.L.D. was about to launch three Hellcarriers with targeting satellites as part of a major project known as Insight and all of the top brass needed to be at their stations and overseeing everything, promising that one of them would return for the debrief once Insight was launched.

After the agent had left, Thea and Roy had discussed the happenings of the day, including the shocking news that they’d overheard from some other agents regarding Director Fury’s assassination and Steve Rogers, the legendary hero and Avenger known as Captain America, being a fugitive and on the run from the agency.

“I honesty cannot believe that something like this could’ve happened, that any of this could’ve happened,” Thea voiced in disbelief while shaking her head.

“Same here. And I just cannot believe that Steve is guilty of what he’s been accused of. In fact, I refuse to believe it,” Roy replied in agreement, and then added firmly.

Steve had been one of the couple’s closest friends and they’d teamed up with him, and sometimes with both him and Natasha Romanoff, another of their friends and an Avenger herself, on joint operations between A.R.G.U.S. and S.H.I.E.L.D. and whenever both agencies needed the secret assistance of Team Arrow. They also knew him very well, knew his character and where his heart was, and were certain that he was beyond reproach and therefore could not have done what he was accused of.

They were also certain that if he was on the run, it had to be for an extremely legitimate reason and that he had not made that decision to do so and go off the grid for no good reason. Something had to be going on and as soon as they were debriefed, whenever that would be, and then let go, Roy and Thea were going to try and locate their friend and figure out what on earth was going on.

As they continued to talk about what had been happening, the voice of their friend that they’d been just discussing was suddenly heard through the intercom where they were and was also being heard across the entire facility, and the words he would say would further shock the two young heroes and to their core, more than they were already.

_“Attention all S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, this is Steve Rogers. You’ve heard a lot about me over the last few days. Some of you are even ordered to hunt me down. But I think it’s time you know the truth._

_“S.H.I.E.L.D. is not what we thought it was. It’s been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader. The S.T.R.I.K.E. and Insight crew are HYDRA as well. I don’t know how many more, but I know they’re in the building. They could be standing right next to you._

_“They almost have what they want. Absolute control. They shot Nick Fury. And it won’t end there. If you launch those Hellcarriers today HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way. Unless we stop them. I know I’m asking a lot. The price of freedom is high. It always has been. And it’s a price I’m willing to pay. And if I’m the only one then so be it. But I’m willing to bet I’m not.”_

After Steve has finished his speech, Roy and Thea turned towards one another in stunned shock and horror.

“HYDRA, inside of S.H.I.E.L.D.? From what I remember from history, that terrorist organization had been completely destroyed during WWII and all of its members had either been killed or locked away,” Thea stated in disbelief, not understanding as to how this could be possible.

“This whole thing is definitely unfathomable, but I’m willing to speculate that somehow HYDRA, or its fringes, managed to rebuild themselves or had some kind of resurgence, infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. somewhere along the line, and are now manipulating the agency from the inside in an attempt to wipe out its enemies on a mass scale,” Roy surmised while his girlfriend nodded in response.

“HYDRA must also have been the reason behind Steve’s frame-up,” she suggested with certainty, relieved that her friend was alright but worried as to what this meant for S.H.I.E.L.D. as an organization. They also wondered how Lyla would respond to the news.

All of a sudden, they overheard the sound of heavy shots fired outside of the office where they were, causing them to look at each other in alarm. They immediately raced out together and entered into a highly chaotic and unfolding scene. Both plainclothes agents and black clad, armored special forces agents had their weapons out and were firing upon each other, continual blasts of gunfire heard all around them.

It was just sheer pandemonium as agents continued firing upon each other from different directions and positions, using both handheld guns and assault rifles, and others rolled underneath their desks to escape being hit by potential stray bullets.

“HYDRA must’ve made their move following Steve’s speech,” Roy suggested as they continued to observe the unfolding scene.

“Obviously, but how will we be able to tell S.H.I.E.L.D. from HYDRA, apart from the S.T.R.I.K.E team and Insight crew that he revealed to us?” Thea questioned since it was kind of hard to tell who was who in this medley. Roy shrugged, and then noticed Agent Sharon Carter fighting her way through a group of plainclothes agents that were making her efforts in that endeavor highly difficult. Since the two Star City heroes knew Sharon personally and therefore had no doubt that she was not HYDRA, and that meant the agents she was fighting must’ve been.

Quickly reacting, Thea and Roy leaped into the fray and fired an array of arrows into them at lighting speed, ether killing or incapacitating them, and then hurried towards their friend.

“Sharon, are you alright?” Thea asked in concern.

“Yeah, I’m good, nothing I can’t handle. Thanks for the assist though,” the other woman assured them while smiling in gratitude.

“So do you know where Steve is currently, and any idea as to how we can tell S.H.I.E.L.D. people from HYDRA people?” Roy enquired in hopes that they can figure out a way not to shoot any of their own.

“Knowing Steve, he’s probably out there working and doing all he can to stop the Hellcarriers from carrying out Insight,” Sharon answered with surety, knowing how her friend, and possible crush, operated due to her strong friendship with him and also having read the history books. “As for how to tell S.H.I.E.L.D. from HYDRA, let’s just assume that the ones who aggressively fire upon us and especially to prevent us from helping stop Insight are HYDRA”.

“Gotcha, and works for me,” Roy answered in agreement while Thea nodded. Afterwards the three of them made their way through the building, Roy and Thea firing their arrows rapidly and Sharon continuously firing off bullets, at S.T.R.I.K.E. agents while all three engaged in hand to hand combat and knee jabs with other corrupt agents who came at them with ferocious intensity.

At different times, Thea ever so often fired one of her many explosive arrows at enemy combatants whenever they came under particularly heavy gunfire, the sound of thunderous blasts echoing throughout the corridors.

In one particular instance, black clad members of the S.H.I.E.L.D Special Forces came rushing at them from different directions, weapons raised, and let loose a volley of firepower upon the three heroes, clearly revealing themselves as HYDRA. Thea however responded and in a move taught to her by her brother, quickly turned and fired an explosive arrow which in turn split into three arrows, ones that really packed a punch, towards her front and then immediately spun and repeated the exact same process towards her right, towards her left, and then behind her.

Each set of arrows released sent forth an explosion, the resulting force of it sending the assailants flying backwards and onto the ground hard, knocking them out, while leaving raging flames and smoke in their wake.

She and her friends then turned another corridor and came across a very large room in which there were a group of bound and gagged agents sitting on the ground and held at gunpoint by another group of agents standing over them, the latter group boasting as to this being HYDRA’s shining moment and that they were finally coming out of the shadows and into the light.

After surveying the scene and discussing what they needed to do, and not wanting to barge in and risk the HYDRA operatives firing upon the agents the former were holding, Thea, Roy, and Sharon turned and quietly backed away and then moved towards a set of stairs nearby and climbing them, were able to get to a place overlooking the room and then, pointing their weapons downwards, fired upon the HYDRA crew, taking them by surprise, and killed each of them before they could react.

They then rushed back downstairs and into the room during which they proceeded to remove the bindings and gags from the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

“Are all of you alright?” Sharon asked in concern as she, Roy, and Thea checked them over.

“Yeah, we’re alright thanks to the three of you,” one male agent answered in gratitude and, with a grunt, managed to lift himself back to his feet while he and his fellow captives rubbed their now freed wrists to bring back the blood circulation. The other agents also expressed their gratitude as well. They all then gathered up the weapons that the HYDRA agents had used against them and were currently lying on the floor of the room and armed themselves.

Making their way out of the room, some of the agents decided to spread out and find other HYDRA members to incapacitate, or kill if necessary, leaving 8 of them who decided to remain and provide backup for Sharon, Roy, and Thea. After the agents who chose to go their separate ways had departed, Sharon decided to contact Maria through a handheld radio on her person, which the two women used to communicate with each other, to enquire as to what was happening on the latter’s end.

“Deputy Director Hill, I currently have Thea and Roy here with me along with 8 of our agents that we just rescued from some HYDRA goons, all of which I guarantee are non-HYDRA. We also rescued some other agents though they’ve left us to continue the fight elsewhere in this building. How are things on your end?” she asked her superior and friend.

 _“I’m doing as well as can be expected, though I’m afraid that HYDRA has managed to launch the Hellcarriers and high into the skies and it’s a race against the clock to stop them. I’m also watching the monitors and according to them, Insight so far has a list of over 400,000 targets and that list is still growing I’m afraid,”_ Hill answered and explained, her voice grim. _“Steve and Sam are currently on the Hellcarriers and Steve’s going to try and stop them before they can be fired.”_

Hearing Maria’s words caused everyone in the group who was listening to turn towards each other in horror upon hearing the current status of the Hellcarriers and especially the number of targets that had been projected so far. If Steve was unable to stop them from being fired and especially with the potential number of targets still growing……

Roy breathed in sharply, muttering a curse to himself, and then spoke into the radio Sharon was still holding.

“Well I hope Steve manages to accomplish whatever he’s planning since we absolutely cannot let those Hellcarriers fire whatsoever. So you tell him to send that shield flying and have it kick all of those HYDRA thugs in the you know where before they can get to it,” he fiercely said to Maria while Thea nodded.

“Same here, and please tell him to be very careful and to hurry and get out of there once he’s through alright?” the young woman implored.

_“Definitely, and I’ll be sure to pass along the message to him. And I’m sorry I was unable to arrange debriefing for the two of you but rest assured, and from what I’ve heard, you both did an excellent job securing the 084. And it’s a good thing we acted when we did considering all that’s happened and therefore it’s Ina place than even HYDRA won’t be able to reach._

_“For now I ask that all of you remain safe, watch each other’s backs, and believe that we will overcome this nightmare. And no matter what happens, and even if this agency falls in the aftermath of these events, let us believe that S.H.I.E.L.D. and its ideals will always live on in our hearts.”_

“Amen to all of that, and I promise we’ll do all we can to stay safe. And you do the same as well,” Sharon replied and urged, hoping that whatever Maria and Steve were going to do to stop HYDRA would go according to plan while wishing more than anything for their safety.

“What she said, and we were more than happy to assist S.H.I.E.L.D. with the delivery and good to hear that it won’t fall into the hands of those terrorists. And hopefully Thea and I will have more opportunities to work with your agency in the future,” Roy added. Everyone then exchanged final goodbyes with Maria and vice versa and then resumed their movements through the facility, continuously engaging in ferocious gun battles against HYDRA agents who opposed them, Roy and Thea on their parts relying on their powerful arrows including the continued use of explosive arrows whenever necessary, and also providing relief and backup for other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who were struggling against HYDRA’s soldiers.

After a while of heavy fighting here and there, and also aiding fleeing civilian personnel who were trying to get out of the building and away from the chaos, Sharon, Roy, Thea, and their group’s attention was pulled upwards and they watched, eyes wide, as the Hellcarriers, two of them in the distance, came slowly careening downwards, nearly engulfed in blazing fire and dark smoke,

“Steve did it. He actually destroyed those Hellcarriers,” Thea happily exclaimed as she watched them fall.

“That’s right princess. He and Sam managed to stop Insight and I never doubted that they would succeed,” Roy replied as he continued to proudly gaze upwards. As everyone in their small group watched Project Insight go up in flames, quite literally I might add, and silently cheered, they suddenly stooped and noticed that one of the Hellcarriers above them was heading straight towards the building and they all watched, eyes wide and mouths dropping open, as it moved closer and closer, about to crash directly into the side of the Triskellion.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:**

> What does everyone think of my first major crossover so far?
> 
> For those who might not be know in regards to the Sam character who helped Steve destroy Insight, his name is Sam Wilson and he’s also a hero known as the Falcon. He’s also Steve’s best friend alongside Bucky Barnes, the former Winter Soldier, and is an Avenger.
> 
> I don’t know when I’ll have chapter two ready but time will tell.
> 
> Have a great day


End file.
